fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray
Appearance Same yellow hair as his sister, and almost the exact same cut, but his is shorter. He wears the exact same clothes as his sister, except his tunic is shorter cut, so he doesn't use a sash around his waist - instead, he ties it around his head as a headband. Class Tree Tier 0 - Novice Just learning to handle a sword, he's having to teach himself from only having seen a few people fight before. He goes to the arenas sometimes and watches other people fight, and make bets based on who he is certain will win. He's pretty good with luck, as well as tactics, so he tends to win every bet he makes. Tier 1 - Protector He has above average strength and defense, average resistance, but below average speed. His luck is fairly high, however. He gets a bonus in defense and strength whenever he is protecting someone. Sword is still his one and only weapon. Tier 2 - Shield The sword remains his favored weapon; but now, he also has a shield that raises his defense, yet doesn't effect his speed - a shield conjured of magic that can protect him from both melee weapons and magic. However, summoning the shield requires one turn use, and it only lasts for five turns. Tier 3 - Guardian Defender of the weak, up-holder of the oppressed, and protector of the helpless, at Tier 3, the sword is still his choice weapon. Now, however, he has a shield that does not require a turn to summon, and lasts for as long as he needs it. It helps with his magical resistance, but it doesn't protect him from melee attacks - that is for his armor. He does not have the best speed, but he makes up for this in brute strength and his good defense, resistance, and high luck. Personality Calm, quiet, observant, and firm, he protects those his sister above all else, and stands for what he believes is right. He can be out-spoken when he knows he needs to be, and he has something of a temper. He also has a problem with pride, and ego, but it's hard to tell sometimes, as he doesn't flaunt it obviously. History His mother was placed into a special home shortly after Lienna and Gray were born, because she was said to be "spiritually ill". Gray visited his mother often with Lienna, but he was not allowed to talk with her very much, for they were afraid that he would become "infected". He knew Lienna's wishes to bring mother home, but he didn't know what to do. He tried to ask his father about it, but he merely stated that she should stay there, because she was, in fact, ill, and she was never going to get better. In a way, he was right. When Gray was the age of 10, they received a message from the special home that Gray's mother had committed suicide, leaving only her Will as a note. Gray was given Lienna to protect, love, and cherish as much as possible, for his mother knew that her husband would not give Lienna the attention she needed. A week after his mothers funeral, his father mysteriously disappeared. Gray and Lienna waited for a few weeks for him to come home, but when he never showed up, and when the house was low on food and the villagers high in suspicions, they decided to run away, so they wouldn't be split up in the orphanage system. It's only because of kind donations from churches or gentle souls that Gray and Lienna survived their first year on their own. Their second, Lienna and Gray took up a knack for performing odd jobs. Gray does most of the work to earn money, but he assists Lienna with the gardening, and tends to be the one that decides where they go, as he seems to know where the most job opportunities would be. RP History Nightmare's Dream Has not yet appeared. Supports Hope © Windwarrior234 Lloyd © WilsonKieranKitsune Lienna © amanda2324 Enjyu © amanda2324 Copyright OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)